


Not so Family Like

by Kccichu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Is Venting, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), DadSchlatt, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt is more of a brother/dad to Tommy then his own family, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, One Big Happy Family, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They all need group therapy or something, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Tommy is going through it all, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), not poggers, phil is a bad parent, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kccichu/pseuds/Kccichu
Summary: One shot book full of lots and lots of angst and some fluff. All Tommy Centric for he is a walking angst generator.aka: author/me venting or having nothing much to do then make y’all cry :,]
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Awesamdude, TommyInnit & Dream, TommyInnit & Jshlatt, TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & CaptainPuffy, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Not so Family Like

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn’t much as I had no idea what to write for the first chapter. Wanted to write more angst stuff but till next time aha
> 
> (Excuse any spelling mistakes, I write real fast and don’t check back..)

His day to say the least started absolutely horrible. Tommy woke up to banging on his door from his older brother TechnoBlade, or Techno.

“Get up Tommy! You better hurry up before Will eats all the food.”

Tommy heard some muffled speaking, likely coming from Wilbur trying to protest.

Tommy got out of his bed with a grunt, leaving his sheets messy and hair all tangled. Didn’t matter how he looked, good or bad, his brothers were going to tease him anyways.

He walked down the stairs rubbing the guck out of his eyes. Once he reached the end he saw Wilbur leaning on the island table eating his breakfast. Next to Will was Techno who had to plates in his hand. Techno turned around and handed the second plate to Tommy. Tommy took it to find some eggs, buttery toast, and bacon.

“Your hair is a mess.” Techno stated giving a distasteful look. Tommy scoffed, “Your face is a mess.”

“He’s right Tech. Your face is a atrocious.” Techno snapped his neck to glare at Wilbur who was wearing a shitting eating grin. “Shut up, you’re just mad that I beat you in sparring earlier.”

The two kept bickering which Tommy ever so graciously ignored and tuned his focus onto his father in the back.

Phil was behind his two older brothers cooking, absent form the whole conversation behind him. He seems to be humming to himself. Tommy chose to walked away form the three and eat at the table behind them. He pulled a chair and ate his food. He zoned out during the whole meal and the next thing he knew Wilbur and Techno were outside running to the forest that was located right next to their house. He watched and they raced to the entrance before disappearing into the clearing. Wilburs wings gliding behind him as he ran. While Technos long hair flew behind him as well.

He looked back to find Phil’s gaze on him. Tommy looked to the side before looking right at his father.  
Phil was the first to break the silence. “Tommy I got an email earlier form your teachers saying you got in a fight with a kid.”

Tommy sat there in silence. _It was always about his grades or school life with Phil._ Of course keeping in silence wasn’t going to help his case.

“Yeah, I hit him because he was begging mean to Tubbo. I didn’t mean to keep going I promise! It was just he kept saying stuff about Tubbo and-“

“Okay okay, I get it. But you shouldn’t be hitting people. Speak with your words not your fists Tommy. I didn’t raise you to be punching your classmates. I’m glad you stood up to Tubbo but you should’ve told a teacher. Next time do so.”

“I’m sorry.”

“On Monday apologize to the kid okay.” Tommy nodded.

With a satisfied grin Phil pat Tommy on the head and left to go outside. Likely to go after Techno and Wilbur. Tommy looked down at his plate and got up to wash it. Once clean he dried his hands and looked outside. Wanting to follow suit but not wanting to bother them. Like that he was off to his room.

_If he didn’t see the way Techno screamed at Wilbur wanting blood for the voices in his head or the way Phil held Techno trying to protect Wilbur. Maybe even how Wilbur was clutching his side of his waist with blood soaking his sweater; it wasn’t Tommy’s business. He really didn’t per say belong in his family._

**Author's Note:**

> (If ya saw this from the start decided to change it to a prompt/one shot book. I’m very indecisive on things.)


End file.
